Someone Like You
by WaltzingMtilda
Summary: When Sookie chooses Eric, what happens to the friend who has been not-so-secretly in love with him?  First fanfic so please forgive any missteps. Sookie/Eric Bill/OC Rating may change!  I do not own these characters. :
1. Chapter 1

Pam leans in the open doorway, watching as I stand at my desk placing the last of my things in a banker's box.

"Elizabeth. Does Eric know you're leaving?" she asks. As always, she manages to sound supremely disinterested yet curious at the same time.

"Of course he does, Pam." I don't even look up. I have grown fond of her, though naturally I would never say this out loud.

"Hmmm. Well, where will you go? Did you find another job?"

This time I do look up before I speak.

"Bill Compton has offered me a position." I say, trying to sound professional and detached. "Apparently vampire accountants are few and far between, and it's just more practical to have a human handling the books. It's on a trial basis…if we work well together, it may turn into something permanent."

Her left eyebrow arches, a sign that for once something has truly surprised her.

"Bill Compton? And does Eric know about _that_?"

I struggle with the desire to say "And why would he care?" but I will not, I will NOT let anyone know how I feel. How devastating this is, losing this.

"Again, Pam, of course. Eric has been very good to me. I would never leave him without reason. This is a great opportunity for me and Eric understands that."

I realize that everything is packed, and stand there for a moment, looking around. I can feel Pam's eyes on me but can't bring myself to meet them.

Suddenly she is close, so close that I have no choice but to meet her gaze.

"Is this about Sookie? Because they're together now?"

I don't trust myself to speak.

Her eyes narrow.

"Are you in love with him? Is that it? Did you two…" she pauses and I hold my breath "…do it?"

My laugh surprises me.

"No, Pam, we did not 'do' it! He's been my boss for a long time, naturally I'm fond of him. But you can get your mind out of the gutter. Human lives are short, and things change. It's best for us both if I move on."

She's not done yet, though.

"You wanted to do it with him, though."

"Pam." I give a little sigh. "EVERYONE wants to do it with Eric Northman. It's just the way he was made."

I sling my work bag over my shoulder and hold my arms out to her. She looks uncomfortable, but I forge ahead.

"A hug, please? I know you find them silly, but I would really like one."

She bends stiffly at the waist, so much taller than me, and gives me an awkward pat on the back. I step away and smile.

"I'll be back to visit" I say, grabbing the box and heading towards the back door. In my head I say over and over _I will not cry._

I let myself out and turn to make sure the door is closing. The last thing I hear before I start towards my car is the tiniest sniffle from Pam"…fucking Sookie".

I wait until I am well down the road to pull over and give in to my own tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course I had known who Bill Compton was prior to his offering me a position in his employ. He was the Vampire King of Louisiana, Sookie's former lover, and the object of Pam's unwavering contempt. I also knew that Bill, Eric and Sookie were bound together in a way I could not begin to understand. What had happened between them remained a mystery to me; Eric shielded me from many of his more "vampiric" doings, seeming to prefer that I kept a close eye on the books at Fangtasia and his personal investments. All I really knew was that one day Sookie had belonged to Bill, and then she had not. When Eric had gotten "sick", it was Sookie who had shielded him, and when he was well again, she became his.

In my few brief encounters with Bill, he had always been unfailingly polite, yet seemed to show no particular interest in who I was or why I was working for Eric. I could not have been more surprised the night he walked into Merlotte's and asked if he could join me for a moment. I had given my notice to Eric a few hours before, and had it in my head to drown my sorrows before making my way back to the little cottage I rented on the Bellefleur estate.

Merlotte's was a foolish and deliberate choice. I knew Sookie would be working, and I knew that Eric might show up there towards the end of her shift. Nobody would think it odd that I was there alone with my book, and I had gotten to know a few of Bon Temps' residents. Jason Stackhouse in particular always made it a point to say hello, and the vampire hostess Jessica was very sweet and friendly and would sometimes chat for a few minutes when things were slow. Sookie herself had always been nice, and there was a time when I thought we were on our way to becoming real friends.

When Bill approached my booth and asked to sit down, I was on my third glass of wine. I was finally starting to relax, able to take my eyes off my phone and the door.

"Miss Canton" he said. "Might I join you for a moment?"

"Of course, Mr. Compton." I replied, having learned to stand on formality when others did the same.

We looked at each other for a moment, while I tried to figure out what on earth he wanted from me. Watching his eyes move from my face and rapidly away made me almost dizzy until I realized what he was doing. I laughed.

"Mr. Compton…" I began, then decided to be a bit bold. "Bill. I do appreciate your company, but surely you know it's impolite to gawk at another woman."

He had the grace to look abashed. Then he turned the full force of his attention on me.

"Miss Canton…"

"Call me Elizabeth, please."

"Elizabeth." He leaned forward "Eric tells me you have left him."

For a moment I am struck by the way this sounds. _No, _ I want to protest. _No, he has left me. _But that is not true. There was nothing to leave.

"Yes, I have. I have enjoyed working for Eric but I feel that it may be time for me to explore other opportunities"

His glance slides away again. I understand. I reach out to touch his hand, because in that moment I know what he is feeling and though we do not know each other something about this meeting tells me we understand each other. That we want the same thing. And just before my hand touches his, the door swings open and it is me who is distracted. Eric Northman walks through the door and it is all I can do to keep myself in my seat. I start to rise and then I feel Bill Compton's cold, sure hands grab my wrists.

Drawn back to him, I stay seated and unable to say a word. He looks at me. He looks at Eric. And he looks at Sookie.

"I think we can help each other." he says.


End file.
